customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Rose
Midnight Rose is a story that was writen by as his first fan fiction. Chapter 1 It was another day in Froza, an icy planet full of snow. Beside a cliff, a Hero stood next to a gravemarker that was engraved with the sentence, "Thus kindly I accepted my death." The Hero, whose name was Kiera Blaze, turned around in silence and continued walking. Walking through the frozen forest in this kind of situation, she only hoped for one thing: retaliation, revenge, payback, anything to help her from feeling sorry for the death of a Hero who accompanied her, but she didn't feel any of those things. She was feeling relaxed, calm, thinking what challenge would come to her. She was chasing a mafia group named Reconciliation. They had been destroying many planets, including Spyra, which she had been protecting. She had been chasing them for three months with a partner Hero Factory sent, Roland Nighthawk, who was now deceased. She went through the forest and into an open field. To her surprise, the mafia group she was after gave her a warm welcome, with a million drones waiting in the field for her. Because the drones were one of the best produced drone models ever, a normal Hero could barely stand up to one of them. However, Kiera was not a normal hero at all. The drones started to run towards her, but she just stood there without any fear. However, she knew that if she stood there a split second more, she would have to be put in a trash bag and sent back to Hero Factory to be recycled. So up into the sky she jumped. Being in the shadow of the moon, she took her weapon and destroyed a thousand drones with a single shot. She destroyed more of them in close range combat, ultimately destroying all of the drones in less than two minutes. But still, backup drones kept coming wave by wave. She was enjoying it since it had been a while since she fought so many enemies. "At least I can take care of it without any help from freakin' slow Hero Factory," she thought. Chapter 2 After some time, she finally reached the base of the mafia, which looked like a castle. She prepared to face some resistance, but there was nothing—nothing at all, and only one robotic life signal. "Time to finish this mission," she thought. She reached the location where the signal came from. It was from the leader of Reconciliation. "So, what do you think of my drones?" he asked, smiling at her. "Better than usual," she answered. "But still, a big disappointment. They didn't stop you from coming here." "Well, time to go to prison, sir." "I don't think so." Suddenly, she flew across the room and through a window. Landing in the snow, she had a hard time believing what just happened. Chapter 3 "How do you feel about that, Hero? Must be hurt, right?" said the mafia leader, mocking her. "Don't be that happy. If you are easy to capture, you'll make me cry," she calmly replied. Well, what she said made him mad, of course, but still, the fight went on. The mafia boss wore a special kind of armor that made him powerful, but really slow. The punch she took affected her because she didn't notice it and wasn't ready for it. That wouldn't happen again. Or would it? The fight went on, and it seemed no one was winning. On the snow, they had been attacking each other. Neither of them were going to give up until something happened. Kiera took a shot at him. By sheer coincidence, it hit him in the gap between the joints of his armor, causing sparks to come out of there. "Weak spot, gotcha! Just need to blow it up," she thought. She tried to short-circuit the armor by pulling some cables, but she couldn't get close enough to pull it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach it. Then by another surprise, she took another blow from the armored mafia leader, stronger this time, sending her flying into another pile of snow. The pain was unbearable. She tried to stand, just to find she was being pinned down by him. "You are a weak Hero. You'd need another backup to beat me, but I'd just destroy them all in front of your face!" the mafia boss exclaimed. "I won't need any backup. If you're questioning my skills, watch this!" she said, smiling this time. She pulled a small silver stick from her back and opened the top, and a beeping sound was heard coming from the armor. "What the—?" "Adios, my friend," she said in a cold tone. Once she pressed the button, the armor exploded, leaving no trace of its existance, including the one who was wearing it. Chapter 4 "Kiera Blaze, this is Hero Factory HQ, do you copy?" "This is Kiera, go ahead." "Thank goodness, we thought you are a gon—" "A goner?! Seriously, if everyone thought I was a goner, put in my data a MIA status. Even better, put in a KIA!" "I'm sorry. Just go back to HQ now, we are waiting for your report of the mission." "Okay, sir." "And, Kiera . . . " "Yes?" "We're glad to have you on our side, Midnight Rose." "Likewise."